


Snapshots of an Unsinkable History

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Titanic!AU, ending still not decided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is betrothed to Meg Masters, but when he meets Dean on the Titanic, he starts to doubt himself.</p><p>Titanic!AU. Follows the plot of the 1997 film Titanic, still unsure about the ending, though. All of the chapters can be read seperately, don't necessarily follow the timeline of the film. Dean/Cas.</p><p>This work is also posted and updated on fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eye Meets Eye

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are all seperate small encounters. They are all set on the Titanic, but do not always have the same rating. If the rating goes up, I'll change it, and also post it on the chapter itself.  
> Cross-posted on fanfiction.net.  
> A playlist for this AU is in the making and can be found on Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/1188837279/playlist/0Ef4wEWmvhasMYuJYHFAiO

**1\. Eye meets eye**

 

The first time their eyes had ever connected. Dean knew it would never leave his mind. The stunning blue eyes looked out over the ocean but seemed distant. Dean's mind immediately sprang into readiness to sketch it, to try to catch these perfect blue eyes with only black pencil. Examining the face that belonged to the eye Dean got the shock of his life: this guy was beautiful. He didn't pay any attention to Sam, who was trying to explain why it was so wonderful they actually were on the ship that couldn't sink. The RMS Titanic was a non-sinkable ship and Sam was all giddy. Dean, however, wasn't paying attention to him and his ranting. The man was just way more interesting.

When the man looked up, his eyes found Dean's and Dean tried to look away but he found he couldn't tear his eyes away from him. His cheeks started to turn red and he vaguely wondered why Sam wasn't talking anymore but still he didn't break the stare. The man didn't even blink once. He started when he felt a hand on his forearm and then he broke eye contact.

'What?' he muttered darkly, moving his gaze to Sam now.

'Why are you staring at that guy? Dude, you're all sucked up.'

'I am going to sketch him. I was trying to memorize his face,' Dean tried but he failed.

'You aren't. He was staring right back at you. You looked like you'd just encountered the eighth world wonder or something equally fascinating. He's an upper class, Dean. He'll never see you again and he'll forget about you the second you'll leave his eyesight, just to get on with his life and find a rich girl to get married to. He wouldn't want to have something – a relationship, whatever – with you. Sorry to crush your hopes, dude, but it's the truth.'

Dean knew, too, but it was still hard to process. Confession: yes, he had fallen in love. In… a time-span of one or two seconds. He's fallen so terrible, terribly fast and realization hit him like the ground: hard and it knocked the breath out of him. Sam had seen right through him… he could only hope the man hadn't and that they would be able to forget each other. Dean knew he couldn't but maybe the man could.


	2. Dancing the Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing happens on the Titanic.

**2\. Dancing the night away**

 

Dean had seen Castiel's upper class party for ten minutes and he already knew what the evening would be like. Dull, with him being degraded and feeling like the outsider he actually was, and overall just not satisfying. Castiel was seated beside him and seemed a little bored as well, so Dean moved a little closer and put his hand on Castiel's thigh, startling Castiel a little. Dean didn't care about that and leant in closer to Castiel's ear.

"So, you wanna get outta here?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. "I know there's a party on the third class deck which is a lot more fun than this uhm... 'gathering'. It's a real party."

Castiel smiled at Dean, pointed at his watch and moved his eyes towards the clock. "I will meet you there in a few minutes. I need to take my leave. Meg will not like it if I just disappear."

"Isn't that the point, Cas? Just get away?" Dean hissed, jealousy stinging him. "Just leave, not be bound to anyone? C'mon, let's go."

Dean rose from his seat, called out a goodbye and left the group to themselves, walking until they could no longer see him and waiting just around the corner for Castiel to come out. He didn't have to wait long until a flushed and mildly angry Castiel came storming out into the halls. He was muttering to himself and didn't notice Dean until he collided with him.

"Hello, gorgeous," Dean smirked, and wrapped his arms around Castiel after throwing a look over his shoulder to check if there was anyone close.

"Dean", Castiel sighed in relief. "Thank the Lord. I have never been this angry before. Can we go to that party, please?"

Dean let go of Castiel and kissed his hand. "Of course we can. What made you angry?"

"Everyone. They seem to have a particular sense of dislike reserved for you, as a lower class man. I just..." Castiel stumbled a little over his words and fought to find the right ones. "I just feel that they should not judge you before they have met you and have had a decent conversation."

Dean smiled. "They can judge me all they want, I don't care. As long as you can have your own opinion I'm safe, don't you think?"

Castiel smiled back and nudged Dean in his ribs. "So, that third class party you were talking about earlier...?"

Dean outright laughed and pulled Castiel along, down the small stairs that led to the third class deck. Castiel didn't see a lot - mostly due to the smoke and faint lights - but it sounded like someone was playing the flute and bagpipes, and it sounded rather noisy and lower class. Dean took Castiel along and brought him out to the middle of a thick crowd. Everybody was dressed in their most homely clothes and they were dancing, drinking, smoking and gambling everywhere. Castiel felt out of place in his nice suit and now completely understood how Dean'd felt at that gathering. These people were nicer, though. They weren't as judgmental as his normal crowd and Castiel liked that, a lot even. It was refreshing, being able to express your opinion without being punished for it. He also found that mingling with this crowd was easy and felt like coming home and finally being able to relax after a day of stressful work.

In the meanwhile, Dean had managed to get two beers and shoved one at Castiel. "I have no fucking clue if you like it but you should at least try it!" he shouted over the music. Knowing he hadn't had any kind of alcohol apart from a glass of wine per night, he was excited to be able to drink more and be less responsible. He took the glass from Dean's hand and chugged the beer down in one quick go. Dean's eyes went rounder and rounder and after Castiel'd swallowed, he looked at Dean with a smirk on his face.

"What? You think upper class boys can't drink?" Pulling up a brow, Castiel grabbed another beer, swallowed it just as quick as the previous one, and took an offered cigarette, smoking like he'd been doing it for years.

"It's pretty damn impressive, Cas," Dean whispered in his ear, and pulling him onto the dance floor, quickly setting the up-beat rhythm for Castiel to follow. They danced, bodies pressed tightly together, and laughed when they stumbled and almost fell down. Dean managed to keep them upright by pressing Castiel to a conveniently placed pillar.

"I'm sorry." The smirk in his voice said differently and Castiel glared at Dean.

"You are not. Don't you try to apologize to me when you are not speaking the truth." Castiel's glare dropped quickly as he noticed it didn't work on Dean. Instead he took Dean's hand and laced his fingers with Dean's. "You can hold my weight for a few seconds, right?" Dean nodded, not understanding where this sudden change came from.

Castiel seemed to have read his mind, because he leant in and whispered in Dean's ear:

"You were impressed with me drinking that beer, so I want to show you something that really is impressive - more than chugging beer."

Castiel bent down - Dean took that opportunity to check out his ass - and took off his shoes. After tugging his pants up a little, Castiel looked at Dean again. "So, can you just hold me up now? So that I can put my weight on you when I'm going to collapse?"

Dean nodded and Castiel took a deep breath. Everything seemed to quiet down a little, thanks to a little girl to Dean's left who wanted everyone to look at the new boy who was going to do something. Time went a little slower for Dean when Castiel started to lift himself to the ball of his feet. He knew Castiel had done a few years' worth of ballet but didn't know what exactly he could do. Castiel pushed himself to his toes and then to the tips of his toes, still balancing carefully, and when someone started to clap his concentration broke and Dean had an arm full of Castiel. He was flushed with exertion and beamed down at Dean.

"Impressive enough?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any scenes in mind of which you think they absolutely need to be in here, please comment or send me a message (:


	3. Not Swallowed By The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel feels useless overall. CW: attempted suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stumbled upon the song My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion (again) and while I don’t like her, it did kindle the fire for this fic. I also remembered then that I still had not posted this to AO3.
> 
> I must warn that I do not care much about the film ‘Titanic’, and have messed with the timeline of the film – so, for me, this takes place after chapter 2 in chronology, while in the film, this would have happened before chapter 2.
> 
> Also, I am currently making a playlist on Spotify with songs to listen to while reading this (or whenever you feel Titanic-y). The link can be found in the note in the first chapter.

**3\. Not Swallowed by the Sea**

 

Dean was feeling restless. It was his first time on a boat, after all, and even though he really enjoyed being on there with his buddies and brother, he still did not feel at home whatsoever. The dance from before with Castiel had put him out of his comfort zone, while at the same time also making him more comfortable. It wasn’t as if he’d never had any flings with other guys – although pursued in secret, of course – but this feeling left him out of balance.  Sam had noticed his unease right the first second, and had tried talking to him to get to the bottom of the problem, but Dean did not want to share his feelings for Cas. Castiel was something he could not possibly share with anyone.

Dean sighed again, and turned around in his cabin bunk bed. It was not the most comfortable bed – he would bet that Castiel’s rooms were much bigger and much more comfortable – but it was better than sleeping on the streets and Dean had never been one to be picky. He promised himself that if he did not fall asleep within half an hour, he would get up and just walk around on the boat to see what was on there, anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Half an hour later found Dean still awake, now even more unnerved than before. He felt like something was going wrong and he couldn’t shake the feeling. Deciding that staying in bed would make it even worse, he got up and quickly put on some clothing. He left the cabin quietly, and went up to the deck as fast as he could.

Finally he could breathe a little better. The weather was clear, but the temperature was dropping, and he put on his jacket as he noticed the cold. _The stars are beautiful out here_ , he thought, and breathed in deeply. He pulled out his sketchbook and started sketching out the position of the stars and moon. Astronomy had never held any interest for him, but now it did. The sky was perfect at night, and since this was the first time he had actually been out of the city, he loved to sketch everything and anything that was different, or just caught his eye.

Dean looked back to his sketchbook and rubbed his hands together to drive away the cold in his hands for a bit. “Something’s missing”, he muttered. He did not seem to get what it was, however, and lit a cigarette, while staring forward. A small sound caught his ear, and was accompanied by an even smaller movement on the upper class-deck below him. Dean strained his ears and eyes to catch what it was, but couldn’t see or hear it again. The first class deck was prohibited for people who weren’t travelling first class, but Dean couldn’t care less. He had to go check it out, because it sounded like a human was in danger and he could not let that happen while he was close.

His cigarette being almost finished, he thought it was a good reason to go to the other deck to throw it overboard. Just as he was walking towards the rail, he noticed someone standing on the other side of the rail – the wrong side, the side where that person could fall to their death in an instant.

“Hey you”,  Dean called out. “Don’t you think the other side of the rail is better for hanging onto your life?”

“Dean?” The other person looked up, and Dean recognised him.

“Castiel? What are you doing there? Get the heck over that rail right now. I don’t want you to fall!” Dean felt panic rise. What was Castiel doing? Did he want to commit suicide?

“I… I don’t want to anymore,” Castiel sobbed. “Meg… Meg wants to marry me as soon as we arrive in America, and I don’t want to marry her. I… I never wanted this. My mother, on the other hand… She believes that everything will be better if we marry to someone with rich parents.”

“But I thought you were kinda wealthy too, Cas. I don’t understand.”

“We are old money. My mother always assumed that the old money would rule, that it would never change. But it did. Us being ‘old’ means that I won’t have that many options marrying. I figured that if marrying Meg is my only option, being dead is always better.”

“You do realise that the water is ice cold?” Dean asked softly, while approaching Castiel slowly, and taking off his boots in the process. “And that, if jumping off won’t kill you, the cold will? Oh,  hypothermia is a terrible way to die, brrr.”

 Castiel shuddered, too. “But Dean, I don’t want to live anymore. I despise Meg, I don’t want to marry her. If it should be anyone, let it be you!”

Dean huffed. “Yeah, we’re in the same boat there. Afraid you can’t marry me, though. You won’t wanna live where I do, and I don’t think I can handle so much upper-classness as your family has. No offense.”

“None taken”, Castiel replied. “I… I did not know that. That you would like to marry me.”

“I did not, either,” Dean said, his voice softening. “Until I said it, that is. I realised only then that it is true. So, would you hop over that rail for me, Castiel? Please?”

“O-o-okay.” Castiel’s voice shook as he accepted, and Dean rushed forward to take Castiel’s hand.

“Just place your left hand here, and I will lift you over the rail, okay?”

“Yes, Dean.”

Dean lifted Castiel over the rail with ease, and pressed a quick kiss on Castiel’s cheek. “I hear some people coming and I’m not allowed here, so… take care, okay? I’ll come by tomorrow, or something. Promise me you’ll take care of yourself?”  
“I promise, Dean”, Castiel said. Dean sprinted away and jumped back onto his designated deck.

Castiel saw that Meg approached him now, and he sighed deeply, looking at the ocean longingly. He wished he was as simple as Dean in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any scenes that absolutely have to make it to this fic, please message me or comment (:


End file.
